tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher
'Falling In Love With the Nightwatcher '''is an action/adventure romance fanfiction written by Dark Nightwatcher. It was originally published on May 14, 2014 on Fanfiction.net, though it was later deleted sometime around Fall 2014. The story is being re-written and the first chapter was published on DeviantArt on November 23, 2015. The story is about a news reporter named Rosalynne Patterson who falls in love with the vigilante Nightwatcher. Along with Rosalynne are her co-workers Chloe Winter and her boyfriend Ben McGowan, videographer Michelle Woodhart, April O'Neil and Casey Jones, who must find out about the disappearance of the vigilante, though some already know about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The original story was met with positive reviews and praised it by "getting original characters to interact with others", but some have criticized the story due to the story being rushed and using simple vocabulary. Sypnosis After returning from her trip to Hong Kong, Colorado native news reporter Rosalynne Patterson must find out about the unusual disappearance of the New York vigilante known as the Nightwatcher, but she's not the only one who is curious about his disappearance. Join her as she finds many hidden secrets and surprises before something bad is going to happen. Original sypnosis Two American people from NYC, Ben and Chloe, have returned from Hong Kong to tell their boss about the rare jewel or orb called the Ambemerald. One night, Chloe was almost attacked by a group of gangs and is saved by the Nightwatcher, but she then starts to have feelings for him, but there's one problem. She has a boyfriend. And her boyfriend is Ben! Will she keep seeing the Nightwatcher, or will she stay with Ben and forget about the Nightwatcher? Cast *Ben McGowan *Chloe Winter *Rosalynne Patterson *Dana Groovers *Andrea Collins *Michelle Woodhart *Shane Lawrence Ortiz *Tristian Plot The story begins with an unknown man, a former writer, getting up in the morning in New York after waking up from a dream. Meanwhile, in China, Ben McGowan, a photographer, complains about the woman on TV, saying that he should be the one on TV instead of taking a break with his partner and girlfriend, Chloe Winter. She reminds him of why they're having a vacation in the first place as they both get ready to go to a party they've just heard about. When they arrive at the Banquet Hall, they meet a woman named Rosalynne Patterson, a news reporter doing her job, who was also on TV. She tells them about the recently discovered ore called the "Ambemerald". Back in Manhattan, New York, a florist named Dana Groovers is arranging her flowers when her friend Andrea Collins enters. She tells her about a boy who thinks he has a crush on her and needs advice. Dana gives Andrea a book called "The Man and The Woman", a book written by the unknown man. Andrea wasn't sure, but decides to take the book and read it. As Andrea leaves, another woman enters the shop, having a look at the flowers. Dana asks if she's from here. The woman says she's from the UK and has moved here to work as a videographer. She introduces herself as Michelle Woodhart. Michelle buys some dandelions and was given another copy of the book that she gave to Andrea. Michelle happily accepts it and leaves. Outside of the big city, Shane Lawrence Ortiz, a young wannabe musician, and his friend, Tristian, a mutant hybrid of a wolf and fox, talk about their plans on what to do when they move in to New York, as they're stuck in traffic. They find an apartment that they both agree on, despite the paper being 5 months old and eventually arrive in the big city. ''TBU... Original plot Local news reporters Chloe Winter and Ben McGowan return to New York from their trip to Hong Kong, China to tell their boss, John, about their latest discovery; a rare ore called the Ambemerald that was found in a cave. John then gives them their next assignment and tells them about the local vigilante Nightwatcher and that they shall be working with a British videographer named Michelle Woodhart and local Channel 6 news reporter April O'Neil tomorrow. The next day, Chloe saves an injured woman who turns out to be Michelle and Ben almost runs April down with his car. They all meet each other at the building and start doing their jobs, later meeting April's boyfriend Casey, who decides to tag along. Meanwhile, in the lair, Raphael tried to catch his youngest brother Michelangelo for using his sais as toilet plungers. Leo is able to stop the chase and Raph decides to go out on the rooftops, with Leo playing with Michelangelo. One day, Ben wants to take Chloe out for a date, saying he has somthing for her. This excites Chloe and agrees. As darkness fell, while Chloe walks her way to the bar where Ben is, she is attacked by criminals, later being saved by the Nightwatcher. As Chloe watches him leave, she is able to ask him for his name, who tells her that Raphael is his name. Ben arrives, saying that he heard the scream. They both decide to go home and call it for a night. Raphael tells Casey about the girl he saved and wondered if she's alone, which Casey immediately can tell that Raph is going to have feelings for her. Casey, however, is unaware that the girl he saved was Chloe and supports him by telling him that he should go for it. The next night, Chloe meets him again on the rooftops and tells him if they shall meet again. He says yes and they both start to have feelings for each other. Chloe is concerned that Ben will find out, not only that she falls in love with him, but also not doing her job. Raphael returns home and tells his brothers about the girl he's been seeing, also revealing that he is starting to have feelings for her, but Leo is concerned that he shouldn't give his hopes up, saying that she might not be who she really is, also telling him not to reveal his identity, since humans don't know about their existance. The next day, Michelle starts to get suspicious about Cowbunga Carl, believing that he might have something to do with the Nightwatcher. She follows him undetected and soon finds the lair, eventually freaking out when she sees the turtles. April and Casey both find Michelle and convinces the turtles that she will not reveal their existence. Casey accidentally tells the others about Raphael's relationship with the girl he's been seeing, with Raphael later revealing her name to be Chloe. Michelle again freaks out when she heard him say that, telling them that Chloe is the girl that she's working with, but unaware that Raph is the Nightwatcher. Karai now works with John, saying that the others are slow and also telling her that he will help get her father back. One night, Chloe and Raph told each other about their feelings and Chloe wanted to know what he loos like. Raph didn't want to do it, fearing that his appearance will end the relationship, also scaring her. Chloe slowly takes of his helmet, with Raph staying calm, and after looking into Raphael's amber eyes, a storm started and they kiss in the rain. For weeks, Ben, Michelle, April, Casey and Chloe haven't found any info on what happened to the Nightwatcher, even though Chloe knows his whereabouts. One night, Ben got suspicious of Chloe, wondering why she needs to go up outside all of the time. Ben asked her why, but isn't convinced of what Chloe is saying. Chloe felt like there wasn't any choice and decides to tell him the truth, but at the same time, Raphael enters as the Nightwatcher, not realising that his brothers (Leo, Mikey and Donnie) were following him, wanting to meet Chloe. Ben panics and Chloe was mad with Michelle for not keeping it a secret. While April and Casey tell the story about the turtles, Chloe remembers Leo. He saved her when she went to South America for her birthday. Raph and Ben fight and they both got upset. Raph was furious at her for lying to him, ending the relationship. Although Ben calmed down, he was in tears and wanted to know why she didn't tell him that she was seeing the Nightwatcher. All of this time, she was talking to him. Ben told her that she could lose her job and later on, broke up with her, leaving the building. Chloe was heartbroken. While Ben was walking home, crying, he was captured by Karai and taken to where John is. Leo heard the scream and they all try to find him, leaving Raph behind. Later on, they find Ben, but failed to rescue him, using him as bate for a trap. John tells them where the Nightwatcher is. Raphael comes to save them, but is also trapped. John then uses the rare ore called the "Ambemerald" to revive Karai's father; the Shredder. As Raph fights the Shredder, John tells the others that he had a wive and son, but lost them when they got kidnapped. He always believed that the Nightwatcher would save them, but he never did, and soon believed that they're dead. Raphael defeats the Shredder and Michelle tries to convince John that it's not to late to do the right thing, but fails. John chases the gang and while Raph takes Chloe on his bike, the others were in the Cowabunga Carl van. The chase went on and John dies in a crash. The gang soon split up and later on, Raph was going to fast and unable to see the turning he also crashes. A month has passed, and Chloe has awaken from her injuries and coma. Ben was by her side, and he was worried that she could have been killed by Raph. He later lies to Chloe, saying that she was in a car accident with him. Chloe asks where Raph is, but Ben acts like he never existed. He succeeds to convince Chloe that Raph never existed, believeing that it was all just a dream. Later, Chloe leaves the hospital and couldn't believe that he's not real. A couple more months have passed, Ben and Chloe have lost their jobs. Ben feels guilty about what he said back at the hospital, so on the day before her birthday, Ben finds Michelle and tells her where the turtles live. He finds them and Leo tells him to leave. Ben finds Raph and tells him that Chloe's birthday is tomorrow and tries to make him come, but fails, saying that he's the one Chloe wants. Ben leaves and remembers the present he was supposed to give to Chloe on the night when Chloe was attacked, also the night when Chloe meets the Nightwatcher. On Chloe's birthday, while Ben was sleeping, she went to the living room to find Raph sitting on the couch, later standing up when he sees her. They hug and Chloe asked him why Ben lied to her. He tells her that he worries that if Ben tells her that he existed, then she'll find him and tries to get back together. Chloe tells Raph that she loves him. He tells her the same, but saying that they could never be together. Before he leaves, Chloe asks him if she'll ever see him again, and Raph tells her to believe in him and at times, to look at the rooftops at night, meaning yes. Ben wakes up and Chloe tells him that she loves the present, with Ben still believing that Chloe thinks that Raph doesn't exist. They hug and Chloe says "I love you." Ben says the same, but he doesn't realise the when Chloe said that she loves him, she means she loves Raph. Trivia * The story was originally posted on FanFiction on May 14 2014, the same day when the creator, Dark Nightwatcher, joined that website. The creator had written over 30 chapters for the story (with the first few written in nearly over 30 minutes), along with votes from other users to make the story last longer, but the original story had been deleted sometime around September-November 2014 due to lack of motivation, writer's block and personal issues with his life and had announced his departure on Saturday, 13 December 2014 on Stealthy Stories. ** According to the original story, another original character named Chloe Winter was the one who fell in love with the Nightwatcher, but after the story had been deleted, the creator had decided to create a new character (Rosalynne) to replace her since he'd given the rights to another user. Chloe will still appear in the story, but as a side protagonist. * The story originally had its own website named "www.darknightwatcher.comli.com". The website had the original soundtrack (with artists like Simple Plan, Evanescence, etc.) and the character descriptions of the OCs in the story. The website has been deleted as soon as the creator had deleted the original story. * According to the creator, April O'Neil and Casey Jones will still have their jobs from the 2007 CGI movie, but their appearance will be from the 2003 cartoons. * The story is based months after the events of the 2007 movie. External links *Story at Deviantart Category:Fan Fiction